injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Simbiothero/Ultimate Crossover: Injustice
Marvel X'' DC '''X '''Transformers '''X '''Dragon Ball '''X '''Witchblade '''X '''Kill La Kill '''X '''Mortal Kombat '''X '''RWBY '''X '''Panty & Stocking With Garterbelt '''X Power Rangers X 'MLP Friendship Is Magic '''X ''Godzilla The Regime the regime was founded by a Parallere Tony Stark and Parallel Superman to create a new world where peace and law rule, but this peace and law passes in fear. the regime is composed of both heroes as villains and even organizations like S.H.I.E.L.D and HYDRA. 'Members *Superman (Regimen Leader) *Iron Man (Segond In Command) *Wonder Woman *Ms Marvel *Yellow Lantern (Before Green Lantern)(Hal Jordan) *Iron Patriot (Norman Osborn) *Shazam *Thor *The Flash (Defected) *Black Panther *Hawk Girl *Sentry *Wolverine (Daken) *Cyborg *Moonstone *Raven *Hawkeye (Bullseye) *Sinestro *Black Widow (Yelena Belova) *Nightwing (Damian Wayne) *Wasp *Solomon Grundy *Mysterio *Killer Frost *Electro *Black Adam *Spider-Man/Venom (Mac Garcan) *Cat Woman (Defected) *Victoria Hand *Aquaman *M.O.D.O.K *Green Lantern (John Steward) *Doomsday *Mister Fantastic *The Thing *Invisible Woman *Human Torch *Dr Doom *Swamp Thing *Madame Hydra *Sea King *Red Skull *Black Manda *Red Hulk *Baron Mordo *Abomination *Megatron *Starscream *Shockwave *Soundwave *Blackout - *Ravage *Lazerbeak *Thundercraker *Skywarp (Deceased) *Blitzwing *Mixmaster *Hightower *Longhaul *Scavenger *Rampage *Scrapper *Overload *Sideways (Deceased) *Crankcase *Crowbar *Hatchet *Lugnut *Astrotrain *grindor (Deceased) *Scorponok *Frenzy (Deceased) *Vegeta (Defected) *Gohan *Android 18 (Defected) *Frieza *Sorbet *Tagoma (Deceased) *Shiori Tsuzuki *Nora Vertenelli *Aoi *Asagi *Maria *Satsuki Kiryuin (General) *Ragyo Kiryuin (Deceased) *Nui Harime (Deceased) *Raiden *Liu Kang *Kitana *Ermac *Kotal Kahn *Kano *Erron Black *D'Vorah *Reptile *Ferra/Torr *Tri-Borg *Tremor *Ruby Rose (Defected) *Winter Schee *General Ironwood *Cinder Fall *Mercury *Emerald *Neopolitan *Scanty Daemon *Kneesocks Daemon *Corset *Fastener *Red Psycho Ranger *Blue Psycho Ranger *Black Psycho Ranger *Yellow Psycho Ranger *Pink Psycho Ranger *Celestia *Princess Cadence *Shinning Armor *Twilight Sparkle *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy *Tirek *Trixie *Kiryu (Destroyed) *M.O.G.U.E.R.A (Destroyed) 'Armies' *Regime Soldiers *Atranteans *Amazons *Ghosts *Equestria Soldiers *Decepticon Armie *Frieza Army 'Allies' *Sinestro Corp *White Fang Insurgency the insurgency was founded by a parallel Capitan America and Parallel Batman to stop the regime established by Superman and Iron Man and return the lost freedom by the regime. 'Members' *Captain America (Leader) *Batman (Second In Command) *Cat Woman (Defected) *Spider-Man *Green Arrow (Deceased) *Daredevil *Black Canary (Deceased) *Wolverine *Captain Atom (Deceased) *Vision *Martian Manhunter (Deceased) *Spider-Woman *Huntress (Deceased) *Luke Cage *Aquaman (Defected) *Namor (Deceased) *Batwoman *Black Widow *Hawkeye (Deceased) *Oracle *Dr Strange *Dr Fate *Quicksilver (Deceased) *Optimus Prime *Ultra Magnus *Ironhide *Ratchet (Deceased) *Bumblebee *Jazz (Deceased) *Sideswipe *Mirage *Drift *Crosshairs *Hound *Wheeljack *Smokescreen *Cliffjumper (Deceased) *Arcee *Roadbuster *Leadfoot *Topspin *Grimlock *Slug *Strafe *Sludge *Snarl *Red Alert *Scattlershot (Deceased) *Silverbolt *Air Raid *Warpath *Breakaway (Deceased) *Sunstreak *Tracks (Deceased) *Prowl *Blurr *Tailgate *Goku *Vegeta *Piccolo *Krillin (Deceased) *Trunks *Goten *Android 18 *Ten Shin Han (Deceased) *Yamcha (Deceased) *Chaoz (Deceased) *Masane Amaha *Reina Soho *Ryuko Matoi *Mako Mankanshoku *Uzu Saneyama (Deceased) *Aikuro Mikisugi *Tsumugu Kinagase (Deceased) *Sonya Blade (Deceased) *Jax Briggs (Deceased) *Jacquine Briggs *Cassie Cage *Scorpion *Sub Zero *Kenshi *Takeda *Weiss Schee *Blake Belladona *Yang Xiao Long (Deceased) *Penny Poledina (Deceased) *Pyrrha Nikos (Deceased) *Jaune Arc *Nora Valkirie *Lie Ren *Glynda Goodwitch *Ozpin (Deceased) *Panty Anarchy *Stocking Anarchy *Garterbelt (Deceased) *Chuck *Tommy Oliver *Lightspeed Red Ranger *Lightspeed Blue Ranger *Lightspeed Green Ranger *Lightspeed Yellow Ranger *Lightspeed Pink Ranger *Red Wild Ranger *Blue Wild Ranger *Black Wild Ranger *Yellow Wild Ranger *White Wild Ranger *Lunar Ranger *Princess Shayla *Red Mystic Ranger *Blue Mystic Ranger *Green Mystic Ranger *Yellow Mystic Ranger *Pink Mystic Ranger *White Mystic Ranger *Solaris Knight (Deceased) *Leanbow *Red Overdrive Ranger *Blue Overdrive Ranger *Black Overdrive Ranger *Yellow Overdrive Ranger *Pink Overdrive Ranger *Mercury Overdrive Ranger *Red Jungle Fury Ranger *Blue Jungle Fury Ranger *Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger *Violet Wolf Ranger (Deceased) *White Rhino Ranger *Red Samurai Ranger *Blue Samurai Ranger *Green Samurai Ranger *Yellow Samurai Ranger *Pink Samurai Ranger *Gold Samurai Ranger *Red megaforce Ranger *Blue Megaforce Ranger *Green/Black Megaforce Ranger *Yellow Megaforce Ranger *Pink Megaforce Ranger *Robo Knight (Destroyed) *Silver Megaforce Ranger *Red Dino Charge Ranger *Black Dino Charge Ranger *Blue Dino Charge Ranger *Green Dino Charge Ranger *Pink Dino Charge Ranger *Gold Dino Charge Ranger *Graphite Dino Charge Ranger *Purple Dino Charge Ranger *Dragonzord *Lightspeed Megazord *Max Solarzord *Omega Meazord (Destroyed) *Supertrain Megazord *Wild Force Megazord (Red Lion, Black Bison, Blue Shark, Yellow Eagle, White Tiger, Soul Bird) *Predazord (Wolf wildzord, Hammer Shark Wildzord, Alligator Wildzord) *Isis Megazord (Falcon Wildzord, Armadillo Wildzord, Giraffle Wildzord, Rhino Wildzord, Deer Wildzord) *Gorilla Wildzord *Bear Brothers Wildzords (Black Bear Wildzord and Polar Bear Wildzord) *Elephant Wildzord *Drivemax Megazord (Destroyed) *Flash Point Megazord (Destroyed) *Battlefleet Megazord (Destroyed) *Princess Luna *Applejack *Pinkie Pie *Rarity *Sunset Shimmer *Godzilla *Mothra 'Armies' *GSPD Resistance *Joker Clan *Lin Kuei Clan *Shirai Ryu *Autobot Army *Lunar Guard 'Allies' *Green Lantern Corps *Nova Corps *Space Rangers *Lost Galaxy Rangers 'Main Earth' *Captain America *Batman *Iron Man *Superman *Hulk *Wonder Woman *Thor *Aquaman *Wolverine *Ms Marvel *Goku *Vegeta *Gohan *Piccolo *Ryuko Matoi *Satsuki Kiryuin *Ruby Rose *Weiss Schee *Blake Belladona *Yang Xiao Long you like to be included more universes? Yes No Category:Blog posts Category:Created by Simbiothero